Conventionally, an in-vehicle communication system which automatically connects the following in a communicable manner with each other has been devised as disclosed in, for example, Patent Document 1: an in-vehicle communication apparatus equipped to a vehicle and a mobile communication terminal carried into the vehicle compartment of the vehicle.
With respect to this type of system, a technology for cooperatively executing contents by an in-vehicle communication apparatus and a mobile communication terminal has been devised. Further, in relation to this cooperation technology, a configuration for carrying out, for example, the following has been devised to prevent a driver from manipulating a mobile communication terminal during vehicle running: the utilization of contents from the mobile communication terminal is forbidden and the contents are utilized from an in-vehicle communication apparatus. In addition, with respect to some contents considered undesirable to utilize during vehicle running, a configuration for carrying out the following has been devised: the utilization of the contents from an in-vehicle communication apparatus is also forbidden. However, with these configurations, not only the driver of a vehicle but also users other than the driver cannot utilize contents. That is, users considered not to affect a driving safety even if they utilize the contents during vehicle running cannot utilize the contents, either.